


A Stop By Sam Nook!

by ZookyBlues



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other, SAM NOOK SUPREMACY, Sam Nook - Freeform, Tommy and Awesamdude family dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZookyBlues/pseuds/ZookyBlues
Summary: Tommy works hard day and night for his “Big Innit Hotel”. The promise of a future investment keeps him going. All while Sam Nook keeps an eye out for a kid who’s been through more than anyone ever should.A small fic about the beautiful family dynamic between Sam and Tommy. Please enjoy :)
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 315





	A Stop By Sam Nook!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally wrote this for a friend, and didn’t plan on posting it anywhere. But I’ve decided why not, so please enjoy. 
> 
> I plan on writing a bit more, so if you have anything you want me to write, just leave it in the comments! I’m open to about anything but pedophile or anything that someone has said they’re uncomfortable with. 
> 
> I genuinely hope you enjoy and have a great day! Also if you want to add me on Discord, my users @Zooky#8110 !

Sweat coated Tommy’s forehead, he wiped it off with the back of his hand. He slicked nimble fingers through his moistened hair. The scenery around him was full of green, leaves and long grass rubbed at his ankles. The only thing that stood out from the beautiful greenery, was the bloodred vines that covered the ground in deep slithering roots. Tommy’s hands gripped the hardwood of an axe. The wood was warm from Tommy’s sweaty palms, but the cool blade that rested on top of the stick was cool to the touch. The axe drove through wood swiftly, splintering bark in every direction. His thoughts ran wild with profanity, yeah, maybe Sam Nook was gonna build him a nice ol’ hotel. But He didn’t think he was going to have to do work. After about three more hours of the treacherous foraging, Tommy had removed the tree from the premises. 

“Take that, Jack Manifold,” He shouted. During the time Tommy had been cutting down the large tree, Jack had made many appearances. Most being undelightful, Jack would tease Tommy for his fatigue. Tommy panted with exhaust but continued to puff out his chest in triumph. 

“God, why was that tree so big?” Tommy huffed, as he started to walk away from the small stump that was now uprooted from the ground. As Tommy walked towards the construction site, he saw a glimpse of bloodred vines creeping through the fence gate and into the yard.

“Sam Nook won’t like that, will he?” He said aloud, as he walked over. Taking out his netherite pickaxe, he plunged it into the vines. Ripping them from the ground and off the fence, soon they had all been uprooted. He pulled out a piece of soul sand and placed it on the ground, before lighting it with flint and steel. A bright blue flame blazed in front of him, it was warm as it licked at the tip of his nose. He grabbed the vines and threw them into the fire, they shriveled and burned into nothing but ash. A slight gust of wind picked up the remains and carried it elsewhere. Tommy put out the fire then picked up the soul sand before heading over to Sam. As he approached, he stopped for a minute to put on his safety gear that Sam Nook very strictly, told he had to wear around the site. He fastened the helmet to his head, pulling tight on the leather to make sure it stays. After pulling the tunic over his shirt and pulling on the boots, he continued towards Sam. As he approached the familiar sound rang through his ears.  
“HELLO AGAIN, TOMMYINNIT…” Sam Nook’s, 8-bit voice chirped out. Tommy smiled at the sound.

“Eyy, Sam Nook. I finished cutting down that tree.” It was silent for a moment, but soon Sam spoke again.

“GOOD JOB, I SEE YOU ALSO GOT RID OF SOME OF THOSE NASTY VINES.” Tommy grinned at that. He felt cocky with praise, I mean, of course he’d already done it. He’s TommyInnit.

“Of course, Sam Nook. I know how much you hate those things.” Tommy blurted in his rather loud and obnoxious voice. Sam Nook just stared at him, the same happy expression he always has. The green creeper mask that covered his face, only leaving his mouth visible. The small bear ears that rested on top of fluffy green locks. The towering height that always surprised Tommy. Everything down to the same muddy black boots he trudged around in. They were all the things that make him Sam Nook, Tommy knew them as well as he knew women, so he knew them very well. Sam Nook spoke again, startling Tommy from his thoughts.

“TOMMYINNIT, I HAVE A QUESTION. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT’S TOO PERSONAL.” Tommy’s eyes widened, Sam never spoke to him about anything but work, mostly keeping their conversations professional. 

“Yeah, Good ahead, Sam.” Tommy was curious, what could the man want to say?

“I’VE NOTICED YOU HAVEN’T BEEN HANGING OUT WITH COMPANY RECENTLY, IS THERE A REASON?” The 8-bit voice fell on thin air. It was true, Tommy hadn’t hung out with anyone for a while. Tubbo has been busy with Manifold working on nukes. Phil had been hanging with Techno and Ranboo up north. No one else really spent time with him, it only now occurred to him.

“Yeah, you’re right. No one’s really been free recently, you know?” Tommy stuttered out, pushing his lips into a fine line once the words had left his mouth. Maybe it was the way he slightly trembled or the fact he started to noticeable sweat more, but Sam Nook moved closer. He reached for his mask and removed it from his face. Tommy was greeted by bright green eyes, dark irises stared back at his own. He had never seen Sam’s face, so when his eyes widened and his mouth dropped agape, you couldn’t blame him. Sam had a clean jawline meeting in a sharp chin. A strong nose rested in the center of his face. Light freckles dusted his cheeks, while a light pink hue colored his light skin. A few hair strands dangled in front of his face, adding a sort of comforting factor to his aura. 

“I WANT YOU TO KNOW, I'M HERE FOR YOU, TOMMYINNIT.” Sam Nook spoke as he bent down to finish it off with a soft smile. Tommy couldn’t help the soft blush the came over his face.

“T-thanks Sam Nook, it a, it means a lot, I guess,” Tommy murmured, hiding his reddening face. Sam Nook blinked at Tommy before tilting his head to the left ever so slightly. 

“I'M GLAD, TOMMYINNIT.” There was a comforting undertone to his 8-bit vocals, Tommy couldn’t help the goofy smile that painted its way across his face. 

“Anyways, I’ve got to go, big man. See you later.” Tommy stuttered, before turning and skipping away. Sam Nook watched his leave, pulling the mask back down to cover his face. It’s an act, of course. There’s no Sam Nook, it’s just plain old Awesamdude. Even if Tommy realizes this, he doesn’t seem to show it. To Tommy, Sam Nook is an NPC who’s gonna build his hotel. But to Sam Nook, Tommy’s a kid who has potential. Dream had told Sam what he did to Tommy. He was almost sick at the thought of it, but Sam Nook was here now. Tommy may not know it, but this NPC’s true goal was to protect him from anything like that ever happening again. 

“MAKE SURE TO STOP BY WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT.” Sam Nook called after Tommy, who turned around and flashed him a smile and thumbs-up. Sam smiled under his mask, Tommy may be one troublemaker, but under his trickster facade is a kid in need of a hug. Sam huffed a small chuckle before turning back towards the construction site.

“Time to build a kid, a hotel, oh how I’ve sunken.” He let out a laugh at that, he doesn’t know how long he can keep this “Sam Nook” character up. But for Tommy, he would give the world.


End file.
